


flights of fancy

by crimsonrosepetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, I took some things and ran with them, M/M, Obligatory 'betrayed by a playlist' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrosepetals/pseuds/crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Of all the ways his best friend could have found out about his feelings, he didn't think it would be this one: betrayed by the songs he listens to when he can't sleep, thinking of all those times the other boy says or does something that makes him wonder; looks at him in a way that makes him think that maybe - just maybe - he might actually have a shot.





	flights of fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one, and just wanted to take a whack at a 'playlist' fic.

Tsukishima looks up from the seventh problem in his pre-calculus textbook, and glances at his friend; he finds Yamaguchi asleep, his head pillowed over his crossed arms atop the same textbook, earbud having fallen out of his left ear, dangling over his shoulder. Tsukishima feels a slight twitch in his mouth, amused, and vaguely fond.

It's Yamaguchi's special talent, falling asleep anywhere, at any point in time - on the couch while in the middle of a documentary; sitting on the floor with his back against the wall of the gym after practice; in the bus on the way to training camps, his head resting on Tsukishima's shoulder, something that the blond only allows because it keeps the other's head from lolling, sparing the *brunet from neck pains.

Tsukishima huffs a little, then carefully slides closer to Yamaguchi, not having yet decided whether or not he will wake him. Tadashi, after all, must be tired. Their third and final year in high school isn't going easy on him, or anyone, really. Juggling their college prep classes, volleyball, and working at Shimada Mart can't be easy. And yet, Tadashi does it, smile as bright as ever, with nary a complaint; the now-commonplace perseverance and dedication gleaming sharp like a knife in his hazel-gray eyes.

(It's one of the things that Tsukishima had first realized he fiercely admired in his best friend, while he was coming to terms with how his feelings for Yamaguchi were changing, deepening. Not that he would ever admit to that, but we digress.)

He finally decides that he can let the freckled boy nap for just a few minutes longer. He reaches out slowly to move the earphones away, in an attempt to make Yamaguchi a little more comfortable, and catches a little bit of the latest song from the playlist the younger boy had picked to listen to as they studied. It sounds like it's in English.

Curious, the blond takes Yamaguchi's portable media player from where it's resting on the table, and looks down at the screen.

The name of the playist reads "Kei".

Even more curious, he listens, and scrolls down the playlist. He sees a couple of songs that he'd introduced Yamaguchi to, and a couple of songs that...well.

He and Tadashi certainly have things to talk about when the other teen wakes.

\- - - - - - -

Yamaguchi stirs, hazel-gray eyes opening slowly, blinking away the remnants of sleep. He straightens up carefully, stretching his neck and shoulders to work away the kinks that had formed while he was slumped on the table. Then, he looks up and sees Tsukishima beside him, staring at him, something... _something_ in his golden-brown gaze.

It worries him a little, but he ignores it, opting instead to flash the older boy a sheepish grin. "Hi, Tsukki. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. How far along are you with our homework already?"

The blond ignores his question; his mouth pressed into a thin line, he pushes Yamaguchi's mp3 player back to him. The freckled boy looks down at it, remembering how he had been listening to music while he had studied. Remembering the playlist he'd put on.

_shit._

"Yamaguchi," There's something in Tsukki's voice too that the *brunet cannot place. "why do you have a playlist called "Kei"?"

_shitshitshit._

Yamaguchi feels the panic rising up from the pit of his stomach all the way up to his throat. He swallows thickly, bites down on his bottom lip. "Oh. Uh. Those are songs I got to know from you, or I've heard you listen to."

There's a tightness in Tsukishima's jaw as he narrows his eyes, almost glaring, at the freckled boy. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've heard some of these. Especially the song your device says you've played the most."

Yamaguchi wants to run. He feels himself fighting back tears, and a tell-tale constriction in his throat. Of all the ways his best friend could have found out about his feelings, he didn't think it would be this one: betrayed by the songs he listens to when he can't sleep, thinking of all those times the other boy says or does something that makes him wonder; looks at him in a way that makes him think that maybe - just maybe - he might actually have a shot.

The brown-haired teen looks down, not really seeing anything anymore. "Tsukki - "

"Tadashi." He feels the taller boy grab his wrist, grip almost painful. It forces him to raise his eyes to meet Tsukishima's. "You like me. Don't you."

Yamaguchi feels every cliche hitting his body all at once. His blood runs cold; his face burns; his hands shake; he hears his heart pounding in his ears; his pulse throbs wildly in his throat. Confronted like so, what else could he have said, aside from the smallest, most quiet "...yeah. I do."

Tsukki doesn't react the way Tadashi thought he would. Actually, he hadn't ever really considered how the older boy would react, but he would have never expected this.

This being Tsukishima pulling Yamaguchi closer by the hand he's wrapped around the younger boy's wrist, another hand tilting Yamaguchi's chin up so he could guide their lips to meet firmly, but gently. Surprised as he is, Tadashi manages to return the kiss; his eyes closing automatically, his free hand coming up to rest on Tsukki's chest.

The middle blocker pulls away before long, but keeps his hand wrapped around the pinch server's wrist.

Yamaguchi in turn keeps his fingers curled into Tsukki's red shirt. He takes a deep breath. "Tsukki, why - "

Tsukishima frowns at him, but he sees the red splayed all over the blond's pale cheeks. "Do you really need to ask?"

The freckled boy huffs softly, a tiny smile forming on his lips. "...okay. But I'll get you to say it some other day."

Tsukki shoves at him, dare he say, playfully. "Shut up, Tadashi."

He snickers. "Sorry. Kei."

The blond clears his throat, the blush on his face deepening. He moves even closer to Tadashi, pressing their shoulders together. "C'mon, let's just finish this homework already."

Yamaguchi's grin is blinding. "Okay, Tsukki!"

Guess he had a shot after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I originally intended to insert a very short paragraph about Yamaguchi being half-Filipino, because the song that inspired this fic is in Filipino, and I love it to pieces. But it would have complicated things, with Tsukki having to somehow figure out how translate it, or ask Yamaguchi what the song meant, and everything would have played out differently.
> 
> But I kept the sort-of English translation of the title of the song. It's called "Kathang Isip", and it's by a band called Ben & Ben, and I think it's absolutely wonderful.
> 
> *Oh, and I can't decide whether or not I accept "brunet" as the male version of "brunette", but I guess if "blond" is the male version of "blonde", it should be okay, right? XD
> 
> Anyhow. Thanks again! :D


End file.
